


Snowman

by vineeeaa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineeeaa/pseuds/vineeeaa
Summary: During a snowday, the master attendant takes Foie Gras out to build a snowman.





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

“Let’s build a snowman.”

The voice of Foie Gras’s master attendant was enough to bring the food soul out of her trance. It was snowing today and the attendant noticed how Foie Gras would keep looking out the window.

“Aren’t you busy with the resturaunt?”

The attendant shrugged. “Nope, I decided to close up for today,” she answered. “It’s been three hours since I opened up for business and nobody showed up. Don’t think anybody will show up now.”

“Oh,” Foie Gras replied. “So you plan to spend your day off with me?” Though she didn’t smile or look excited in the slightest, there was a hopeful undertone in her voice.

“Of course. You told me that you’ve always wanted to build a snowman,” she brought up. “Plus you look like you really want to go outside so I figured now’s a better time if any.”

“Attendant…,” the look in Foie Gras’s eyes softened and she offered a small, yet gentle smile. “Thank you.”

She only hummed in response. “I’ll go get the supplies and you go put on a coat. Make sure you wear gloves too.” The attendant said her final command before going off to get whatever she needed.

Foie Gras watched her go before going off to do what she was told. The order was simple, yet endearing when the elegant food soul would compare her current attentant to her new one.

Her old attendant was a selfish man, while her new one would always put her food souls(especially the younger ones) well being above her own. Even going as far to make sure they each had winter and summer clothes when time called for it.

Foie Gras came back, now dressed in a coat and gloves on her hands, master attendant following a few seconds later. She wore her own winter attire, except she was holding a basket in her right hand. After the attendant checked off everything she needed, the two girls walked out to find a perfect place to build their snowman.

There were times when the master attendant would have to hold on to Foie Gras’s arm because of how slippery some parts of the ground were. Foie Gras didn’t mind. The attendant’s grip was firm but gentle and she liked how the touch felt.

Master attendant put the basket down to the side before she and Foie Gras started to make the bottom of the snowman and work their way up. It took longer than usual, since it was the magic food soul’s first time doing so and she needed some guidance.

Once the snowman was built, they put in the sticks for arms, the buttons for eyes, and the carrot for the nose. Suddenly, master attendant reached into the basket to take out the scarf and handed it to her food soul. “Here, I want you to do it. You’ll be the one to officially finish our snowman.”

_Our snowman._ Those words played through Foie Gras’s mind and she couldn’t help but smile. It was their snowman and that brought a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest.

Moving closer to the snowman, she wrapped the scarf around where it’s neck would be then took a step back. “It looks nice,” she commented, observing their work.

“You’re right,” the attendant agreed and walked over to stand next to Foie Gras. “We should give it a name,” she added and paused to think about it. “How about Frosty? That’s a good name for a snowman.”

Foie Gras turned her head slightly to look at the other female and frowned. “Attendant no… How about something else?”

The attendant thought more about it but then sighed in defeat. “Can’t think of anything,” she muttered. “Got any ideas?”

Foie Gras returned her gaze to the snowman, the frown leaving her face and turning her expression into a neutral one.

“I want to name it after someone special to me,” she stated then looked at the attendant once more.

“Would you mind if I named it after you?”


End file.
